


Her Majesty,the Queen

by cursed_siren



Series: Unfinished League Content [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Kayle and Morgana fought again and kayle lost hard, Morgana is queen now, Sylas is Morgana's trusteed advisor, The mage rebellion won, Unfinished, hints of eroticism, planned/future plot at the end summarized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursed_siren/pseuds/cursed_siren
Summary: Sylas, the trusted advisor of the Queen of Demacia, is once more summoned to her chambers one eve.
Relationships: Morgana/Sylas, Sylas (League of Legends)/Morgana (League of legends), Sylas/Morgana
Series: Unfinished League Content [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Her Majesty,the Queen

He remembers the chains.

The bars of iron.

The glimpse of the sun that seemed to far away.

He remembers the cold that burnt through his skin every winter.

The scorching heat that robbed his senses.

Demacia had started the heal, yet Sylas did not know if he ever could.

Not even here.

Not even now.

Demacia had changed to rapidly, even if he had not been there to see it.He had been bedridden for a while.

The worried smile ofthe veiled one watching as his body fought the torment of the last decades.

There had been a battle.A war.

A war that had turn asunder most of the royal palace.

Justice fighting with nails and teeth.

The Divine against humanity.

He had heard tales.

And he had heard the scream.

A scream so piercing, it had cut through the air like a sword.

The veiled one had been victorious and in retribution had torn the wings from her cold-hearted twin‘s back in retribution.

For just a moment, Sylas had seen the bright white flash of magic burn through the air.

White as the snow before him.

„I Heard your cries. Felt your anguish“

She victorious one had spoken as the cell door opened.

He had felt a soft hand cup his face.

„Be unbound, Sylas“

That was the moment he swore her his soul.

He remembered it to this day.

Yet so much had changed since that fateful day.The great Palace of demacia had been rebuilt, this time without the idols of divine justice.Somewhere in the rubble of white marble, the last heir of the Dynasty of Demacia had been found.Yet the soul had left this life already.

The first snow he had seen in years fell now.

Sylas the unshackled felt snowflakes melt on his skin,

Even if his chains still hung heavy, cold steel clasped around his wrists.

Chains he had chosen to keep.

A voice cut through the evening winter air like a sword through an old rope,“Mylord, you have been summoned by the Queen. Her majesty wished to speak with you“

A messenger.Sylas gave a heavy sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.“I‘ve made it abundantly clear, I don‘t enjoy being called that“, he turned his head. This one of the queen‘s dogs he knew. Another nameless face, however.

„Forgive me, Milord, I-„

This time,Sylas chose to interrupt the meaningless decorum of politeness.Why all these titles?Were they not the same at heart. No velvet coats or epithet could change him into something other than Sylas of Dregbourne.“No need for that,just...bring me to her. Is her Majesty expecting me in the councilroom?“.Most of the Time, when his council was sought of so late in the day, it either meant something bad or something very bad.He felt his shoulders tense, his fingers wrap around the chains that fell from his wrist down to the snow.

Perhaps he should have already been suspicious at the messenger‘s silence as he led him inside. Through long Korridors, past sitting rooms and long galleries.

This meeting would not take place in the throne room either, it seemed. Only as he was led up a long flight of turret stairs, he understood.

*the queens chambers*

Oh my.Either he could expect something very bad or something of joyous occasion.The guards uncrossed their spears to allow him to enter past the heavy door of Blackwood.

  
  


In contrast to the cold winter air, a wall of warm air met him inside, warmth of a roaring fireplace and the soft light of candles lit along the walls.

„Morgana, what is this?“,she asked, closing the door behind him. Yet, the moment he turned around, he knew and his mouth went dry.

They had done this before.

Lounging on the foot of her bed, wrapped in a lavish robe of midnight black silk, sat his Queen, legs crossed, with a pleased smile on her lips.

Lips he knew as soft and warm.

„Winter has come, and it brought cold winds with it. I thought maybe you‘d offer me your companionship for tonight“, she raised a hand in a sweeping motion, gesturing to the room.

Sylas swallowed, felt his adam‘s apple bop,“of course, my queen“.Whether it his duty or his own desire, he does not dare think about it as he stepped closer to her.It‘s a wordless command as the points to the ground with a finger, delicately filed nails like the claws of a so decadently lethal beast.A command he obeys with ease, falling to his knees infront of her.

There is a pleasure in not having to think.Not having to fight.He knew, all he had to do was obey.His chains clattered als they met the ground, polished iron hissed as the sole of Morgana‘s shoes found and pulled it close, Sylas finding himself at her feet, infront of her.

„You look so...tempting like this“, she signed, almost if it pained her to see creation‘s sweetest fruit without being allowed to taste it.Only that this forbidden fruit was hers and only hers to take.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the ending I had planned for this was dirty, rough banging in which Sylas definitely gets pegged.


End file.
